Modern motor vehicles are increasingly being fitted with electric vehicle dynamics control systems, which serve to stabilize the vehicle in critical driving situations. Such systems intervene in the braking force distribution of the wheel brakes and enable individual-wheel control of the braking force at the vehicle wheels, for example, in order to produce a yaw moment, which stabilizes the vehicle. Vehicle dynamics control systems have been already been described in many occasions in the literature. Merely as an example, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,887. The term ESC (Electronic Stability Control) is usually used for this in professional circles.
Motor vehicles usually have a hydraulic braking system, in which a braking moment to brake the vehicle wheels can be produced in hydraulically controllable wheel brakes. Here the brake pressure is built up, for example, by a brake cylinder connected to the wheel brakes, where the brake pressure can be preset by means of a brake pedal connected to the brake cylinder.
Now during a gentle braking while slowly reversing, an unpleasant brake noise can occur. This is caused by low-frequency vibrations in the wheel brakes, which are produced by the braking intervention for example in the brake discs. However, this noise generally only occurs at relatively low braking moments since a stronger braking intervention counteracts the generation of vibrations.
In order to avoid braking noise during slow reversing, vibration or noise dampers may be mounted on the brake caliper, which are intended to absorb the vibrations accompanying the braking intervention. However, the installation of vibration dampers requires assembly time and incurs appreciable material and assembly costs. In addition, the installation may lead to installation space problems since under the normally restricted space conditions at the wheel brakes, vibration dampers may hit against the neighboring wheel arches. In addition, the use of vibration dampers on the wheel brakes is not permitted in all countries. Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide an improved hydraulic braking system of a motor vehicle. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.